


Welcome to Desert Bluffs

by DarkShadows93



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e019b The Sandstorm, Gen, Possible Bill Cipher?, What is Kevin?, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: A friendly desert town in which corporations makes your life better. The Sun is hot because we live in a desert, and the moon gleams over our heads as we dream joyful dreams.Welcome to Desert Bluffs.





	Welcome to Desert Bluffs

No one knew his secret.

Nobody cared to look.

No one saw this coming.

The blistering wind blew across the meek desert plains of the so called town of Desert Bluffs. Sand rippled across the ground masking the town as a indistinguishable desert wasteland. The fine minerals rapped against the windows of the only remaining building only to be seen by its massive blood red blinking light. It was dark. Shadows fell in the dim lit hallways of the Radio Station.

He walked in silence. 

Feet tapped across the reflective tile, muting out the reminders of the storm. His hands gracefully touching the walls, leaving smears of red blood in its wake. His arms drenched with the blood of his victim.

Nobody knew she existed.

A wicked grin grew upon his lips. Fangs,long since forgotten gleamed as the blood reflected off its smooth surface. He was once told that smiles told a story about the person wearing it. What would his story say? A demented laugh escaped from his blood stained lips as he painted more blood upon these empty walls. 

The time was right.

He stood near the window. The sandstorm still relentlessly releasing its fury. His reflection stared back at him. It was a particular one indeed. For he was not tall or short. Not thin or fat. His blonde hair stained red but still gleamed like pale straw. Though his eyes were nothing more than black orbs- black as pure obsidian with only a sliver of the purest gold. He adjusted his tie and grinned again. Everything was just right.

A quick glance at his shattered watch and he knew. He knew that it was time. The cover for his secret was needed. Another laugh escaped his lips as he slammed his blood stained palms against the glass smearing the red liquid on its reflective surface. Oh how he wished he could have more blood. 

The silence seemed soothing. A mixture of different echos from the world. An ambiance of desires and secrets. But yet, this silence called his name. It called for chaos and chaos  _ was  _ his name. 

Shadows fell across his blood stained skin. The off yellow vest clashing with the black shadows. But yet, he was satisfied. A soft click of the door to the recording studio was like a portal to a different world. 

This is where it ended.

Blood splattered the walls, ceiling, and pooled on the floor. Glass crinkled under his feet as he walked deeper into this dastardly world. His obsidian eyes remain untouched by the scene. The smell of death still fresh, lingered in the air.

No one knew her name. 

Teeth replaced the buttons of the control panel. The blood still yet to congeal created a film of red over the panel. Brown tuffs of her hair littered the control panel. Yet, he still paid no mind. His eyes remain distant in focus. Her essence… lured him for more.

For More….

            More…

                   More blood.

A swallow breath escaped his lips as he pressed a single switch. The blood red sign above his head flickered to life as a joyful song filled the silence. He adjusted his posture, gently leaning towards the microphone.

“Good afternoon Desert Bluffs. This Is Kevin bringing you all the news and good spirits for another gorgeous day.”

His fangs emerged once more with a blood stained smile. Gorgeous day indeed. A gorgeous day for some... 

_ Chaos. _

  
_ Welcome to Desert Bluffs.  _


End file.
